


Morgana's Servant

by Araminia16



Series: Fated [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Morgana found another way to use the Fomorri on Merlin? One that was more fun for the both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crosspost of one of my works on FF.net. I know some people prefer one site over the other and I wanted to share this with you guys too. :)

I do not own Merlin…I just borrow them inside my brain!

"Fomori are creatures of dark magic, even if you cut off their heads you cannot kill them." Morgana turned her head to look at Merlin. "Another will just grow in its place." She began walking towards him. "In the days of the Old Religion they were revered by the High Priestesses as they allowed them to control people's minds." Every second she came ever closer to Merlin, hanging by his hands. She stopped in front of him. "Fomori will suck the life force out of you. Everything that makes you Merlin will be gone," her eyes gleamed, "And in its place there will be one thought, one thought that will grow until it's consumed you completely."

She began to walk around him and stopped at his back then whispered, "One thought that will be your life's work. You won't be able to rest until it's done. And that one thought is simple. You must pleasure me. Utterly and entirely." She thrust the Fomori head into his neck, holding him still as he thrashed, her eyes watching his every move as he cried out. He settled down unconscious as the Fomori head settled into the back of his neck.

Morgana was unsure of what to do next. She had planned this flawlessly and after she was done with him, she would send him on another mission to kill Arthur. Her hands wandered down his back. It seemed ages ago that she was staring at him in Camelot. Until he poisoned her, she would have done anything for him, Arthur and Gwen. She took her hands away and clenched her fists. This was his entire fault. His and Uther's...and Arthurs. While she wasn't a virgin, the only encounter had been between herself and Arthur, who unbeknownst to her was her brother. It was a rushed and hurried affair and hadn't lived up to her expectations that were communicated to her from other ladies. She had tried seeking her own pleasure a few times, but she was always afraid she would be caught doing such scandalous things, even for herself. Now she was powerful and a woman and she would have the man she had wanted for a long time, even if it was a lie. Perhaps she would find peace from her loss and fear and hate if only for a few minutes.

For the most part she was unsure of when her captive would awaken and what he would do when he awoke. She felt nervous and paced a few steps around him. Maybe she would free his hands. He would have to please her. He would be unable to hurt her and if he did she would stop him. Her hands smoothed down her dress and hair. This was making her feel increasingly vulnerable and she hated it. She reached up to undo the ties to his hands, not paying attention to Merlin, whose eyes were beginning to blink open. As soon as she released his hands he moved like lightning and pushed her against the wall of her home. His gaze was intense as he stared at her. Morgana's heart began to beat faster, not from fear, but excitement. The fact that he was in control of her was arousing. One hand was at her waist and the other behind her head, buried in her hair.

"Morgana." His whisper was thick and made her knees weak. His head bent down and his lips touched her neck. She gave a quiet sigh as he began to kiss up and down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went, his eyes hooded and dark. His hand on her waist was beginning to travel up and down her side, stroking and soothing, ever closer to her breasts. A strange heat was beginning to pool in her lower belly, the breaths at her neck warming her and making her shiver. He reached a spot behind her ear that made her gasp and clench her thighs. Merlin gave a dark chuckle and began to attack that spot in earnest, biting and sucking.

Morgana's hips began to shift of their own accord, unconsciously trying to relieve the tension building between her thighs. As if sensing her movement he moved closer and nudged her knees apart, while still holding her against the wall. She felt something thick and hard at her belly and was impressed upon by the size of it. The hand at her side began to stroke the underside of her breast, making her whimper and buck again. He growled then lifted her up against the wall, setting her core against his thickness; even through the clothes she could feel the pressure of his manhood. And instead of cooling the fires to give her some relief it only made her burn hotter as she writhed against him. He groaned against her neck and bucked back against her. Her sharp cry startled her as much as it aroused her partner. His dark chuckle was her only warning as he pulled her legs up and began to thrust against her.

"Merlin!" she cried out. The place between her legs throbbed and beat with her heart, a heady thick liquid feeling started. It felt like heaven between them and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his buttocks. His hands grasped her hips and the new position opened her even more to him, intensifying her pleasure. The wall of her home thudded underneath them. The feeling between her legs began to grow and spin her tighter and tighter, her cries grew louder and louder, thrumming pleasure between them there was.

"Come for me, Morgana." He growled against her ear. A few strokes later and she came undone, her climax crashing into her. Her core began to spasm against him, her nails dug into his shoulders, she threw her head back and screamed, eyes flashing gold as a vase shattered. Neither of the pair noticed as Merlin was on too enthralled with Morgana, his eyes dark as he kept going, watching the ethereal pale beauty against him. Her head was thrown back, the column of her neck graceful, her hair lustrous and curled. Her eyes were closed and lips parted and blood red. She was the most magnificent sight he had ever seen.

Every stroke kept the orgasm going, liquid pleasure beat through her, dampening through her undergarments and leaving her soaking, still convulsing and writhing beneath him, crying out in little breaths. Her body was quivering, out of control, she couldn't think, wish, there was only him and her. His thrusts slowed, breathing harsh and fast. She began to come down from her high, going limp in his arms. She was panting, mewling, and grasping at him, saying his name like a prayer, "Merlin." Her core was still sensitive as he moved his hips again. She buried her head against his neck and clenched onto him again. "Please."

"Please what, Morgana?"

"I don't know." She slurred out.

"You didn't think we were done did you?"

She blinked and raised her head, "What?" She whispered.

"Oh no. Not even close. You can still move."

She couldn't stop her core from clenching again and the moan that erupted from her mouth. His dark chuckle surprised her as he pulled back from the wall with her in his arms and headed for the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

XxOxX

As they approached the bed, Morgana began to shift a little in his embrace. She wasn’t sure she was ready for sex already. She had only done it once, and it was uncomfortable. He held onto her tighter, “Still. Be still.” He whispered soothingly. He turned and sat down onto the bed with her in his lap. “I still need to open you up. The clothes are a distraction.” His gaze was consuming. She already felt naked in front of him and shifted in his lap to find his erection still present after her many orgasms. He gave a harsh grin and stilled her on his lap. “I said be still Morgana.” 

“I can do whatever I want, Merlin.” As soon as she said it, she realized she sounded petulant. His chuckled startled her. 

“We’ll see.” His hands found the back of her dress and began unlacing it. As the fabric began to clear the loops the top of her dress became looser. His hand found her bare back the dress was revealing and took no time in stroking along the flesh he had uncovered. It caused her to shiver against his touch. His hands came back up and pulled her dress down off of her shoulders, chest, until the fabric pooled at her hips. The air was cool on her exposed back and torso, which caused her to shiver again. His gaze was riveted on her chest. “Beautiful.” One hand rested on her lower back, while the other swept her hair from her shoulders to her back. The longer he looked, the more vulnerable she felt until his hand on her back rub soothing circles, while the other began to stroke up her side, fingertips smooth and cool on her skin. When his hand reached her breast he cupped it in his palm. She gave a small sigh, then a squeak when his thumb brushed her nipple. His other hand went to her other breast and they both began to gently massage the orbs. She watched his eyes, fixed on his hands and her chest. Her core began to heat again, the sensations he was causing going straight to the center of her pleasure. She began to rock onto him again, sighing with delight.

Morgana was so absorbed in what she was feeling; she was taken off guard when he flipped her over onto the bed. She landed softly on her back, Merlin leaning over her. His mouth went back to her neck, her throat, between her collar bones, right over the top of her right breast, where it hovered. Merlin’s breath was warm over her nipple. “Just a taste.” His mouth closed over her nipple. Morgana’s hands went instantly to be buried in his ebony hair. She moaned at the erotic sensation his lips, tongue and teeth caused. Her other breast was not to be ignored as his hand resumed the massage and stroking he had begun before.

She moved beneath him and gasped. He switched his attentions and assaulted her senses all over again. “Please.” She whimpered.

He lifted his head. “Please? Would you like my mouth somewhere else? Tell me, My lady. Here?” his hand stroked her shoulder, and then kissed it. “Here?” he kissed her collarbone. “Here?” he kissed her belly. “I think I know where.” He moved off of her and pulled the dress off of her hips and down her legs, tossing it away from them. Merlin went down onto his knees in front of her and brought up her foot and kissed her ankle, then her calf, then her thigh and repeated it with the other leg. Her undergarment was soaked through. His hand rested on her belly then went to her undergarment and used both hands to rip the side in two. The sound was loud in her hovel and startled her as she sat up and started to cover herself. 

“Wait.” She gasped out. “What are you doing?”

“What you want. You will enjoy it.” He got onto the bed with her. “Lie down, Morgana.” His voice was commanding, dark, and it thrilled her. His eyes were fixed on her now naked body. 

She lay back down onto the bed. “Don’t try anything funny, Merlin.” She hissed out at him, some of the fires that started earlier from his touch now cooling. She had to keep her head about her. He was still her enemy, still tried to kill her. He was under her control.

“I know, Morgana. So beautiful. The most magnificent being on the Earth.” He moved until he was between her thighs and knelt down to give her thighs a few kisses. She was still tense. His eyes roamed her womanhood, pale, perfect, well groomed, dripping, pink, and aroused. As to not frighten her too much he kissed the V of her leg, then over her womanhood and the pinkness of her slit. Without warning, he delved his tongue into her warmth. Morgana’s hips jumped off the bed and the cry that came from her mouth was heavenly to his ears. Her hands flew to his hair and he went to work, focusing on the center of her pleasure, teasing her with slow strokes, then fast. 

Morgana was losing her mind, the pleasure she found before nothing like what she was feeling now. She cried out, keening and gasping as the wetness of Merlin’s tongue tortured her. She was on fire, liquid heat coursing through her veins, shocks coming from her core. She screamed when he hit a particularly sensitive spot and her legs wrapped up around his head as her hips began to move against his mouth. “Goddess, Merlin! Please! More!” The servant did not disappoint and went harder and faster against her pearl. She came, wailing and spasming, breaking another glass, her spine bowed off the bed. He kept going, leaving her to descend and then crest even harder than before, the heat in her body like wildfire, and another climax, and another, until she couldn’t breathe, think, the pleasure reaching the point of pain when she whimpered, going limp on the bed, choking gasps erupted from her mouth. He tried to keep going when she pulled his hair up. He was breathing hard, eyes glassy, lips glossed with her juices. She moaned again as her core spasmed. Her entire body was humming with energy and warmth but she was exhausted. She let go of his hair, and his mouth was back at her core, seeking to drive her past the point of pure pleasure. “Merlin! Ahhh!” She arched again weakly.

“Enjoy yourself?” he lifted his head again. “Do you want more?”

She didn’t know how to respond. Didn’t know if she could take any more pleasure. The moan that came from her mouth was the only way she could speak. She was unable to form words, thoughts.

“What does my lady wish of me?” 

“Ki…ss.. me..” she managed to get out. He leaned over her, still fully dressed and lips still wet with her essence and kissed her. He gasped and her body came alive again. She felt connected to him, her soul cried out for more. She moved her lips against his; seeking to preserve the feeling. It was like her entire world shifted to the man atop her. Her hands came up around his neck weakly. Kissing him was the only thing that mattered, time stopped, she needed him more than she needed to breathe. This went on into what seemed like forever, and then it was over as he pulled back from her and smiled. 

She had some time to attempt to recover from his attentions. It took the minutes during their kiss for her to act. Her hand came up and gripped his hardened length, strength beginning to return to her even though the rest of her body was still jelly. He jerked in her hand, shut his eyes and moaned. Her grin was wicked. She had yet more plans for him, his kiss still lingered on her lips and she wondered what it meant. “My lady?” 

“Hush Merlin.” She was still weak but she could still command her magic, and there was still much more fun to be had from her little servant.

XxOxX


	3. Chapter 3

XxOxX

Morgana watched the man above her. He was tense from her grip on his shaft. She had heard about men who had been aroused for too long. It could kill them. She hadn’t really seen a man in all his glory before. She wondered what he looked like. Would he be large, thick, or did the clothes distort him too much? Yes, she did love him once…she gave him a squeeze again. Merlin cried out and almost collapsed on top of her. “I know what would please me, Merlin.”

“What, My Lady?” he groaned out. 

“I want to have you at my mercy. Get up. Strip for me.” She commanded, starting to feel more like herself, although she couldn’t move her legs and she felt so relaxed. Morgana released his member from her grasp and he got up from her.

“If you wish it.” He stood in front of her and began to untie his scarf, the red piece falling to the floor. His belt was next, unbuckled and falling to the floor with a clank. His boots came off after that and his feet fell on the floor with a soft sound. Morgana watched on, fire in her gaze. He seemed to stop after that, almost shy in front of her even with the Fomori in his neck. It was then she came to the sudden realization that he must be very inexperienced in the ways of sex, but a natural at pleasuring her. 

Perhaps it was the Fomori giving him this prowess, perhaps not. She felt a twinge of sympathy for him, long since dead inside of her. He pleased her so well, and she would help him.

“Merlin, come here.” She sat up slowly; all the blood rushing to her head and making her feel dizzy. Strong hands wrapped around her back to steady her. She realized that missed his hands. “Sit down here.” She gestured to the spot next to her. He released her, nodded and sat down. Her hands went to his chest, slowly running down to his waist, feeling muscle warm skin and muscle beneath her hands. He was quite a man; lean and strong, which he demonstrated before against the wall of her hut. A wave of heat overcame her with another breath. Her hands closed around the bottom of his shirt and she lifted it slowly, reveling in the skin that it revealed and tossed it behind her. 

Her eyes roamed his chest greedily. Muscle, smooth, and virtually hairless skin greeted her. It was her hand next, trailing fingertips from his neck to his collarbone, stroking softly. He still watched her, gaze intense and filled with lustful heat. Her other hand joined the first, trailing over his upper chest. Her thumbs stroked his nipples and he sucked in a breath. “Lie down.” She moved from her spot against the wall and got up onto her knees as he took the spot in the middle of her bed. “Sweet Merlin. I loved you once….before…” Her hands resumed the path down his stomach to a slight dusting of hair leading to forbidden places. His breeches were still tented. Her hands ghosted over his manhood then back up to the top of his breeches. “Off.” Her eyes glowed and his pants vanished to reappear next to his shirt. The sight that greeted her was one she was not prepared for. 

At once her eyes were drawn to his manhood. Even in the dim light she could tell he was most likely a bit above average. The head was dark, nearly purple, leaking a whitish fluid from the tip, engorged by blood. The rest of it was a darker red color. It looked painful. She looked back up at him, recognizing the signs of discomfort she missed. The sweat on his brow, eyes a little unfocused, a grimace of pain in his eyebrows. She could leave him like this. In pain, suffering. She was tempted, so tempted, but curious as well. Curious to see what would happen when he reached the height of his pleasure, how he would look, what sounds he would make. She had fantasied about it enough back in Camelot. With a smirk she settled in between the legs that he had moved apart. She would study the rest of him later; his manhood was the most fascinating to her. He leaned back, moving his hips and revealing the crease of his leg. It made the throbbing organ bigger. It was almost as if he was begging for it. He would have to beg a little louder. Her hands settled on his thighs, tracing circles. “What do you wish Merlin? Do you have an ache? One that only I can quench?” 

He whispered, “Yes.” 

“I can’t hear you Merlin.” Her hands crept higher.

“YES!” he groaned loudly. “Please! Please!”

Her hand wrapped around his erection and he bucked, moaning. More of the whitish fluid seeped from it and it pulsed in her hand. She was torn between watching his reaction and the organ she had in her hand. Morgana had no real idea what she was doing, but it was definitely the right thing to do. Her hand began to move slowly, pale against the reddened skin; he shifted in her grasp, gasping again. A smirk formed again on her lips as she set to work.

She figured out what he liked, when to go slowly, she drew out his sounds, cries, thrusts, her own body responded to the male lying before her, heating, throbbing and growing wetter again. She didn’t know how erotic it was to please another person. He was reduced to a mess in a few short minutes, begging and gasping for her to end it. She relented and moved her hand, slicked with his pre-cum, tightening it, short movements of her hand bringing him fast towards his climax. She grew even more curious and leaned down to taste the liquid from the crown of his organ. The taste was salty and musky but not unpleasant as her mouth opened around it, giving a suck, then another. His leg came up and bent at the knee and he pushed his upper body up to cave in towards her, his fists clenched, he thrust into her hand and mouth, groaning and grunting, panting, sweating until he cried out, his organ giving a kick and semen erupting into her mouth.

She was surprised and released his member from her mouth, but kept her grip and strokes fast. His orgasm continued for what seemed like forever as she watched the fluid erupt. His brows were closed and his face contorted with pleasure. She released his manhood and cleaned up his semen from her hand and his stomach with a cloth she found. He lay back against the headboard, breathing hard, manhood returning to a slightly darker than skin color and beginning to soften. He looked at peace. She made a move to get off the bed and it creaked. His eyes flashed open and his hand grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. Her back hit the bed and he rolled on top of her. 

“We aren’t done yet.” He growled out and brought both her hands up above her head before she could react. The earlier shyness had now been forgotten. One hand held her hands together and the other reached between her legs, feeling her wetness and heat. “My lady is wet. So aroused from playing with me. You are the most exquisite woman I have ever seen.” He brought his hand back out and stroked her side then braced his upper body away from hers. His knees were in between her legs and he leaned up. She was surprised to find him hard again after such a release. “You aren’t begging me to stop.” The head of his manhood teased her entrance, dipping and retreating. Morgana was overwhelmed with all the sensations she was experiencing as well as being caught off guard. Her hips rolled up. “Merlin.”  
“Say it again.” He whispered to her, kissing her neck. 

“Merlin. I need you.” 

He whispered something she couldn’t understand then his hips pushed forward, stretching her, filling her, it was slightly uncomfortable, but she was so wet he went with no resistance until he was fully seated in her. He pulled back again and pressed forward, groaning in answer to her gasp. Her long pale legs wrapped around his hips to pull them closer together. Again and again, slowly and fully he filled her, every push and pull drawing a sound from Morgana’s plump, red lips. He fed at her neck, kissing, nipping, and lightly biting to leave small marks. Both of them were flushed, warm, sweating. She began to push up at his hands, wanting to touch him. He relented and moved his arms to curl underneath Morgana’s shoulders, hands resting at the top of her collarbone.

It changed the angle of his thrusts and her gasp was louder than the rest. One hand came around his neck to bury itself in his hair while the other wrapped rested on his back. This new angle allowed him to go faster. She moaned and grew wetter with each sound, movement, look at his face and eyes. Her core began to throb in that increasingly familiar way, small shocks pulsing through it where their bodies met, their flesh warm and slightly slick as they mated. She was sensitive to each movement they made. His hardness reached every place inside of her and her moans increased in volume, her hips riding against him. Merlin began to pant and his thrusts grew faster still, driving her to insanity. His head came up and he kissed her, and she responded eagerly to him, nails digging into his back, tightening in his hair, her orgasm tightening in her core. He began to lose rhythm, and with a few final thrusts broke the kiss and they both screamed as dual releases pounded through them, her core milking him for everything he had, stilling inside of her. His mostly closed eyes turned gold and a tree outside cracked and splintered at the same time Morgana’s head was thrown back, powers cracking the same tree. They collapsed together, breathing heavily; his hands stroked her face and hair soothingly.

Her heart melted at the kind gesture. She was satisfied and sated and although she would want to keep this going forever, she had to remember that she had another use for the male atop her. She would have to send him back to Arthur, knowing that only she would remember this day. Her hand stroked his hair as he fell into unconsciousness with a small spell. She stumbled up from the bed and put her dress back on. Her heart was heavy as she used her magic to roll him over and put his clothes back on, and then dragged him over to the chains to reattach them. She destroyed the Fomori head inside of his neck, with the method her sister taught her so it wouldn’t grow back. She then cut another head from the beast and told him “Kill Arthur,” As she thrust it into his neck anew. He would remember this day differently than she would. Perhaps this is what could have been, had things gone differently. Now that this experience was over, her anger and rage were returning to her, tender feelings toward Merlin slowly going up in smoke. This was just a one-time thing. It would never happen again. No matter how much she craved it.

As she went around the hut she found the two jars she shattered along with a third she didn’t remember shattering or the noise from a fall. She looked at Merlin again and dismissed it as a coincidence. It was time to get back to what she was really after. The Throne of Camelot.

XxOxX


End file.
